The Legend of Zelda: Linka's Tale
by Yuki Suichi
Summary: What if Link was actually female, A retelling of the Ocarina of Time, with this premise. Shoujo Ai Yuri content involved.Please R&R Ch:1 up, Ch2 to come soon.


The Legend of Zelda Linka's story

Author's notes: This is somewhat of a 'what if' story, I love the Legend of Zelda games, one of my favorites being, OoT, I'm not writing this to disgrace anyone, nor am I writing this to upset anyone, this is more a personal story for myself, something I've wanted to write for a while.

Warning: This story contains Shoujo Ai [girl love Content, if you are opposed to two women/girls showing eachother love, then this is NOT the story for you, go somewhere else... also this takes an established male character, and changes him to a Female, don't like it, tough... now on with the story.

Linka laid in her tree, the covers strewn over the bed, over her small form as she tossed and turned, A man, an Evil man, invaded her dreams, dark clouds seemed to cover the entire land of Hyrule, places she'd never seen... the great lake of Hyrule, Death Mountian, the Castle, even her own beloved Kokiri forrest was covered in darkness...and that man, on a great, dark steed, stoping before her outside of the castle, just long enough for her to catch a glimpes of what looked to be the Princess... before riding past, the small girl reaching out for Linka's hand, barely missing.  
Linka awoke with a start, sweat pouring down her brow, she took a breath, sitting up fully now, her eyes adjusted to the night's glow of the moon, a soft twinkling sound meeting her ears as she glanced over, a Fairy hovering just above her head, "Hey, it's about time you woke up!" the little creature said in a bit of a huffy voice, Linka blinked a bit, "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with your child?" she asked, the Fairy giggled, "You are my child silly, and as a matter of fact, the Great Deku Tree wanted me to tell you to come right away." Linka nodded hurriedly, slipping from her bed, she hurriedly slipped on her green tunic and a pair of brown shorts, belting it on she looked around, "Alright, um...what's your name anyway, you seem to know me well enough." the fairy giggled, "I'm Navi, and it's good to meet you, but we really need to get going!" the fairy flew around the blond's head a bit before ducking under the green cap she slipped on, giving herself a bit of an andrognous look, "Yeah alright."

Apon exiting her home, Linka looked up into the sky, the day was clear, with just a few clouds here and there, she breathed a sigh of relief, before a fimilar voice hit her ears. "Linka!" looking down from her treetop home, Linka's blue eyes fell apon Sarah, one of the most wonderful girls in the little forest, and one of her closest friends, Linka waved and smiled, as Sarah smiled back, "Linka I saw that fairy fly to your window last night, so does that mean?" the fairy in question flew from under Linka's hat, deciding to simply float lazily around the blond girl, "Yep, seems that way, Navi, meet Sarah, Sarah, Navi." Sarah bowed and smiled, "You'd better treat Linka good Navi." Navi simply giggled and slipped into Linka's tunic to avoid her blush. "Anyway it seems the Great Deku Tree summoned me." Sarah's green eyes widened, "Really?!" she motioned Linka to come down, "Linka, Mido will be blocking your way, you'll have to outfit yourself." Linka nodded, shifting in her brown boots, "Thanks Sarah, I'll be sure to do that right away, heck I may beable to help around the village a bit after that." she winked and hopped down to give Sarah a soft hug, "I think I know where to start, but thanks for giving me a heads up on Mido... he's always been a pain." Sarah gave a slight blush at the hug, but returned it, "It's not a problem, good luck, and you'd better hurry, the sooner you get to the Great Deku Tree, the better." with a nod, Linka headed out towards a small training area some of the other kids had set up some time ago, it had seen it's fair share of use, even she had practiced there, but today was not a day for practice, instead she made her way to a small little crawlspace.

She'd often been warned that she'd not beable to survive in this space, however, if it took this to go see the great deku tree, then so be it. Slipping to her knees she crawled though, appearing on the other side she looked around, "Navi do you hear something?" she asked, tilting her head a bit, a rumbling sound seemed to be getting closer, then suddenly, a rather large boulder passed, her eyes widened, "Linka, you're going to have to time this just right, otherwise, that boulder will squash you flat!" Navi chimed, and Linka huffed, "obviously...so, what do you suggest?" Navi chuckled, "Just wait untill it passes, and follow it's path." the rumbling once more grew closer, shaking the very ground she stood on, as it passed, she jumped out, running just behind it untill she came to another little cubby space, slipping in, she noticed a chest, "Hmm, I wonder if that's..." she walked over, kicking the top open, she peered inside, there, laying ammoung the red felt of the chest, was a little short sword, "It's the Kokiri Sword!" she said, holding it up triumphantly... before slipping it through her belt at her back, she glanced around, timing the run once more, she follwed the boulder back to the first cubby and crawling her way back though.

Soon after buying a Shield with some Ruppies she'd scrounged from savings, having helped many of the others recently, she headed towards the opening to the Great Deku Tree, of course, as she'd beent old, there was Mido waiting there stomping his foot as she approached, ungh, he thinks he's all that, what a snob... After a moment she smiled to him, and he humphed, "No one passes without being properly prepaired, even if the Deku Tree did Summon you." he eyed the new fairy then as Linka turned her back to him to show the shield held there he scoffed, "So you've got a shiled, that still doesn't... wait, what's this?" his eyes widened, "The Kokiri Sword?!" he tapped his foot even harder, "The nerve, well anyway you are equiped to handle the path, so go on." Linka grinned, "About time." Passing him, Navi took a moment to fly over his head, bopping the boy atop his forhead, "You should never impede someone summoned by the Great Deku Tree."

After a short trek though the path up towards the Deku Tree, fending of Deku scrubbs on the way, Linka finally came though the clearing, the Great Deku Tree stood, towering before all. "Ahh...Navi, you hath returned, and I see you brought the one I seek, Linka." the large tree spoke in dulcett tones, however, it's voice seemed pained, though the ancient face apon it didn't seem to show any pain, it's greying bark did show it was sickly. "Linka I haveth a great task set before you, I have become ill, and I must ask that you travel inside of me, to heal my body." the mouth of the Deku Tree fell open, revealing a path into it's trunk. "Hurry Linka, time is short." The blond girl nodded quickly, "Alright." she hurried foward, Navi speaking hurriedly in her ear, "We've got to hurry, I don't know what we'll find in there, but be on the lookout for anything." nodding she entered the Great Deku Tree. 


End file.
